


Avoidance is not a Long Term Plan

by scoob2222



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: Follows Patrick as he deals with the break from David after the BBQ, and then what happens when they get back together.  At the spa Stevie asks David why he and Patrick never discussed their pasts.  This attempts to deal with that being left out of the show.





	Avoidance is not a Long Term Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_tina_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/gifts).



David wasn’t going to break up with him.

Patrick just kept telling himself that everyday that David didn’t come into the store. He told himself that when he went to lunch alone, when he went home without a goodbye kiss,   
and especially when David took off for a spa with Stevie.

Stevie was David’s best friend.

Stevie was Patrick’s friend.

Stevie was texting him about David’s every mood since their…break.

Still, Stevie was David’s ex-girlfriend, and she knew David so well. Maybe David would decide to leave Patrick forever and go back to Stevie.

Stevie wouldn’t lie to David like Patrick had. Okay so she lied all the time.

Still, she wouldn’t hide a girlfriend.

Although she did hide Jake for quite a while.

Stevie had the same sense of humor as David.

Of course, Stevie and David had dated, and they broke up. It obviously did not work.

David was not going to cheat on him with Stevie.

Was it considered cheating if they were on a break? That was all this was. Just a break. He wasn’t calling it a break up, because that was what he did with Rachel, and he wasn’t   
doing that again.

Rachel.

That had not been a fun conversation. She didn’t seem to take it too well when Patrick told her he wasn’t going to marry her ever because he was gay.

She’d cried and yelled and asked if she turned him gay. It was exhausting. It was the exact reason Patrick had broken it off before he moved. He never wanted to have to tell her   
and upset her. He just wanted them both to move on with their lives.

Of course, it might have helped if he hadn’t answered her texts, but that’s just not the way he was raised. He was raised to be polite and kind.

It was one of the reasons he loved David so much. David was often very impolite, but also deep down so kind and loving. He would insult someone’s clothes and then teach them   
how to accessorize. He would tell someone their skin was like chalk and then suggest a hand cream to make them feel silky smooth. He lived so loud and upfront and Patrick   
loved that so much about him.

None of that mattered now, because he’d probably met someone new at the spa. It would be just like David to attract a tall, blonde man named Sven, or a petite redhead named   
Heather.

Or the blonde man named Sven and the redhead named Heather.

Or….Sven and Heather and Stevie.

David had never specified but he knew that David had been with multiple people at one time….many of times.

Meanwhile Patrick had been with 2.5 women, and he was pretty sure he’d maybe enjoyed it 2.5 times.

David was used to Svens and Heathers all over the place, and Patrick was still working on feeling comfortable being horizontal with David.

He had to calm down. 

He had to do something.

He would drive to the spa and just see David. He would just check and make sure that there were no Svens and no Heathers, and then he would just come home.

His phone beeped with an incoming text from David. 

They think Stevie and I are newlyweds, and we got a ton of free stuff.

Okay, so Patrick would drive down there and make sure there were no Svens, no Heathers, and no Stevies attempting to seduce David away from him.

He was counting the money in the cash register when he heard the door open.

“We’re closing,” he called, “it’s an emergency.”

“Another fiancé?” asked a voice he had come to know very well.

“Alexis,” he shook his head, “very funny. I actually have to go somewhere right now.”

“I just wanted to get some more of that lip balm before my night out. I guess you could just give it to me if you need to go so bad.”

Patrick sighed. He had just gotten David’s family (well his mother and sister) to stop sampling (but just honestly outright stealing) their products.

“I can ring you up,” Patrick said, “just quickly.”

Alexis nodded, but unsurprisingly Alexie did a slow walk through the school.

Patrick stared at his watch as tall, blonde men swam in front of his eyes.

Finally, after what seemed to him like hours, Alexis brought her purchase up to the front.

Of course, she didn’t actually give him the lip balm. Instead she just stared at him in that way that she had.

“Alexis,” he practically growled, all his politeness stretched thin.

“You’re going to see David, aren’t you?” she asked, “He’s at that spa thing with Stevie, right? You’re going to go make some romantic declaration. Oh,” her head tilted, and her   
voice lowered, “like you’re just going to show up and tell him you love him.”

“I’m not, Alexis, I’m just going to go and talk to him.”

She nodded, “That’s a terrible idea.”

That…. was not what he expected her to say.

“What? You just said it was going to be romantic.”

“I mean, if you were coming to see me and make a romantic declaration after lying about your fiancé it would be perfect.”

“I didn’t lie,” he argued, “and I didn’t have a fiancé. We had broken up before I ever even met David.”

Alexis shrugged like those details were very unimportant, “You didn’t tell David the truth, so you lied.”

He didn’t really know if he agreed with that, but it wasn’t his most important concern now.

“You really think I shouldn’t go see him?”

Alexis smiled, “David hasn’t told you much about his relationships, has he?”

Patrick felt his back stiffen, “He can tell me when he wants to. That is his business.”

“I’m not going to give you details,” she said, “but I bet you can figure out that they were mostly unsuccessful. Sometimes they ended…well let’s just say I’m good at disappointing   
significant others. It was always the other way around for David.”

Patrick wasn’t surprised to hear this, but it still made him sad for David. He was so wonderful, and everyone should love him.

“I’m just saying that David is used to everything going wrong. He expects it. Then you came along.”

“And I spent the last four months telling him nothing would go wrong.”

Alexis nodded, “And I told him, and our mother told him, and Stevie told him.”

“So, what?” Patrick asked, “I just give up.”

“Of course not,” Alexis said, “I’ve already decided you’re going to be a great brother-in-law. You can do my taxes and help me start my business.”

The answer was pure Alexis, and Patrick found himself too tired to argue.

“Give him time,” Alexis continued, “David needs to wallow. Let him be sad right now.”

“I hate that I made him sad,” Patrick said, because it was driving him insane that he’d done that.

“He’ll get over it,” she promised, “and then you can make it up to him. Even if David can’t get out of the rut by himself, Stevie will fix him.”

“She is good at that,” he said, feeling jealous even though he knew it was stupid.

Apparently, Alexis agreed, “Stevie is his best friend,” she said, “they’re like weirdo soulmates or something. She’ll fix him, and he’ll come back to you because that’s where he   
wants to be.”

Patrick nodded.

“So, no running off?” she asked.

“No running off,” he promised.

“Great,” she said, “oh since I gave you such great advice I’m just going to take this lip balm. Okay, great thanks, Patrick, bye,” she yelled back to him as she headed out of the   
store.

Patrick sighed, but had to admit he did feel much better. He paid for Alexis’ lipstick, and then picked up the phone. Maybe he shouldn’t run up to the spa and see Patrick, but   
that didn’t mean he couldn’t make sure David was thinking of him just a little bit.

In case Sven or Heather did make an appearance.

&&&&&&

Patrick was unhappy to find out that David had kept them apart, so he could get gifts.

However, he knew his boyfriend well, and it did sound like something David would do.

Still, it had been very nice when David sang to him.

If he was being honest it was probably the most romantic thing that had ever happened to him.

Especially afterwards when David said, “I know it wasn’t like when you sang. I mean…I can’t do that, but I just wanted to make a gesture. I’m really sorry, Patrick. At first, I was   
so upset, and then I just guess I liked the attention. I’m not used to dating someone who does nice things for me.”

After that how could Patrick ever stay mad at him. David was so thrilled by a couple of trinkets and some chocolates. Patrick almost wished he could go back in time and let it go   
on a few more days.

Okay that was probably taking it a bit too far, but he was still so happy to just be back with David.

They were never, ever going on a break again. He felt right again, and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

That feeling was probably the reason he ignored that little voice in his head for a full week.

The voice that told him they needed to talk about Rachel and, well, everything. He didn’t want to do anything to shake the boat; so, he told that voice to take a hike.

A few weeks after they got back together, however, they were at the baby shower, and Mr. Rose casually asked how Rachel had liked the Motel. Actually, he asked how that girl   
that Patrick knew before David liked the Motel. Patrick really liked Mr. Rose, but sometimes the man was oblivious.

The look on David’s face was there for a moment, and then gone, but it reminded Patrick of what he already knew deep down inside.

He had to talk to David about Rachel, and he had to do it soon. They couldn’t continue pretending the past didn’t exist, or they wouldn’t have any type of real future together.

David was too important to risk ignoring it any longer. 

&&&&&&

He made sure that Ray was going to be out that night so that they could have some privacy.

He also made sure that David didn’t know that ahead of time. If David tried to distract him with kisses it would be very hard to stay on topic.

Patrick made sure to have some snacks ready because David was always better at talking when he was well-fed and had some wine on the table because alcohol couldn’t hurt.

David looked a little confused when he saw the spread, but then looked upset when Patrick said, “So David I thought we should talk.”

“Those are the worst words in the universe, Patrick. The very worst.”

Immediately he realized those were the wrong words and backtracked, “Not the bad type of talk…just some things that we need to discuss about our relationship.”

“You haven’t made me feel any better about this talk,” David said, “I’m just barely resisting the urge to flee.”

Patrick sat down next to him and gave him a kiss. David kept frowning at first, but then returned the kiss.

“You don’t need to flee,” he promised, “This is a talk we have to have so there’s no fleeing again in the future.”

“I didn’t flee,” David argued, “I took some totally acceptable spa time to think. Also, I sang to you, and you can’t be annoyed anymore.”

“I don’t think that’s how feelings work,” Patrick said, “but I’m not annoyed anymore. I just think I should tell you about Rachel.”

“This night keeps getting better.”

“Seriously David,” Patrick sighed, “I know it’s not fun by it’s necessary.”

David made a face but nodded at him to continue.

“I met Rachel in high school, which you know. We kept breaking up all through college, but I could never seem to meet another girl I liked, so I just kept getting back together   
with her. I can see now that was probably cruel of me, but I didn’t realize it. Being gay wasn’t something that was possible. It just…. wasn’t an option. I just kept thinking I’d   
grow up and eventually we would figure it out.”

“Then you moved here,” David said.

“I swear we broke up long before I met you, David. I shouldn’t have answered her texts. I just felt so bad for lying to her for her so long. I felt bad for lying to myself.”

“You said you never kissed a man before me, but you didn’t seem to freak out about it. I mean, when did you know?”

“Before I came here I had a long conversation with my parents. They encouraged me to really think about why I was so unhappy. Finally, I told them I was gay, and that I was   
moving to start a new life. They were so great about it, David. When I moved here I felt better than I ever had, and then I met you.”

“I am world changing,” David admitted.

“You are,” Patrick agreed, “and I never want anyone else, and I think you need to know that. I think you needed the whole story.”

David nodded, “And now you want my story.”

“I mean,” Patrick stopped and swallowed, “I don’t need a list. Just maybe people who were important.”

David looked away for a moment, “That’s fairly easy. There was Stevie who is way more important because she is my best friend than because we ever dated, and that is it.”

“David,” Patrick couldn’t help but whine a little, “I’m being serious.”

“So am I,” David said, “You said you didn’t want a list, but I can give you one. There’s the guy I slept with shortly before you came to town. He fucked me over, and tried to fuck   
my mother over; so, I literally fucked him over and ruined his plans.”

“You…. fucked him to protect your mother?”

David shrugged, “That’s like level one of David’s horrible list of exes. There’s the clown that abandoned me in the night. Have I told you that story?”

“A couple of times.”

“Then there’s the woman who used me for a trip to Europe, the man who used me for a trip to Aruba, and the three friends my parents bought me who used me for a trip to   
Hawaii.”

“Well they don’t count as exes,” Patrick argued.

“I used to sleep with all my friends…often at the same time; technically they are all exes.”

“Okay maybe we don’t need details on that.”

“This is why I don’t usually talk about my past,” David said, “because it’s ugly. Stevie asked me why we never discussed it, and this was the reason. Most of the time people hear   
about my past and slip out as soon as I’m asleep.”

“Most people are really dumb,” Patrick said, “because people treating you bad isn’t about you, David. It’s about them.”

“That’s sweet. I’m not sure it’s true, but it is sweet.”

“I’m sure it’s true, and I don’t care about your past or my past. It’s just you and me now, David, and that’s the way I like it.”

“You say that now, but in a few months, you might think the clown had a great idea.”

“Never. In a few days I’m going to be getting you a gift because it’s five months.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“Didn’t we technically break up? Aren’t we back to like 27 days of dating.”

“We didn’t break up,” Patrick said, “We both know break ups, and this was no break up. 5 months.”

“David’s longest relationship ever.”

Patrick smiled, “Patrick’s only real relationship ever.”

“Oh, this is going to be a complete disaster.”

Of course, Patrick knew David didn’t mean that at all. Everything was going to be just fine.

“Can we stop talking and drink a bottle of wine now?” David asks, “I’m very stressed and I noticed Ray is not here.”

“Ray is out late tonight.”

David smiled, “You are definitely the best boyfriend that I have ever had.”

Yes everything was going to be completely fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I restarted this one over and over again. I started with one idea and then another, and then finally I got to this. So glad to have taken part in this exchange. David and Patrick were a ton of fun to write. Thanks so much to mihaly for putting it together. I hope the fic is well liked and can't wait to read everyone else's.


End file.
